Untitled
by Exilesangel
Summary: Kings and knights, wizards and sorcersses. Relena the only daughter to King Peacecraft, has the gift of magic, but people with magic are hunted. Leaving her home ten years later she comes back to help protect it.
1. Default Chapter

One in a land faraway a princess was looking out the window 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its Characters so don't sue! Besides if I did I would make this into an Anime. 

One in a land faraway a princess was looking out the window. She was so in thought she did not notice her mother walk in. 

"Relena dear you should be getting ready for the party." 

"I do not want to go mother." 

"Relena, you have to go. You need to be there. Think of all those young men that would be disappointed if you did not." 

"Mom I am only ten." 

"So your Aunt Rose was married at the age of fourteen. You better start looking now. Be ready on time." Relena knew that tone so she only nods. Her mother left and she started to get ready. While she was getting ready she practice her magic. Only her father, mother, brother, and her best friend knew she had magic. People with the gift, as it has been known to be called, have been hunted for years and killed. It goes for the royal family too. An about an hour before the party her friend Hilde came to see if she was almost ready. 

"Lena, are you ready yet?" Crash 

"Lena, are okay?" 

"Yeah, sorry to worry you. Come on in." Hilde walked in and saw a chair on the floor. 

"Relena you were not…" 

Relena interrupted her "Yes I was only, to gain control of it. I need to be in control not the power. To answer your question I just need help with my hair." Hilde picked up the chair. 

"Okay, come sit down." Relena went to sit in the chair. 

"So I hear from your mother you don't want to go." 

"That is right. She told `me you need to start looking now'. I am only ten. Besides you know what I want to do." 

"Yeah become a sorceress. It is just as impossible as my dream of me becoming a knight." 

"I guess." 

"Don't guess, you know. There you are all done." Relena stood up. She was wearing a navy blue dress and her hair was up in a twist around her head. Her crown was in the middle. 

"You look stunning." 

"Thanks." There is a knock on the door. 

"Who is it?" Relena asked. 

"Relena its your mother may I enter?" 

"Yes you may." Relena's mother walked in. 

"Relena I was hoping you would wear that new white dress. Why did you wear that dress?" 

"Mother, I was saving the white dress for Christmas." 

"Okay are you ready?" Relena nodded." Lets go." Relena, her mother, and Hilde walked out the room. They went down stairs as they were coming down the stairs everyone stared at them. Soon as they were at the bottom men swarmed over to Relena asking her to dance. After about an hour she excuse herself. She went and sat down near the door to the outside. 

"Excuses me miss may I have this dance?" She was about to say no until she looked up and two Prussian- blue eyes staring at her. He had dark unruly, brown hair, with the most handsome face. 

"Yes" She took his hand and he helped her on the floor. They danced for about five minutes. In that time Relena felt like she was in paradise. After the dance he led her back to her seat. 

"Thank you for the dance." He kissed her hand, the left. Before any other suitor could come over she walked outside. She was looking at the sky when she said. 

"I wish I could become a sorceress. But that is impossible." 

"Not if you really mean it? " a lady said. Relena looked up. 

"Who are you?" Relena asked 

"I will tell you after you answer my question. Did you mean what you said?" 

"Yes I did." 

"Good my name is Sorceress Morgana. If you come with me I will teach you." Morgana let down her hood and Relena saw her face. Morgana was a woman in her mid-thirties with long brown hair and two white streaks in front. She looked to be about six feet tall. She was not drop dead gorgeous but she had a strong aura around her. 

"Will you come?" 

"Yes" 

"Good here is a cloak. Lets go." Morgana started to walk away. 

"Miss Morgana," started Relena," could you please get my locket from my room." Morgana stopped and nodded. She said something and the locket appeared on Relena's neck. Relena said thank you then she took off her crown and place it on the ground. She then ran to catch up with Morgana. That is the last time she was to be at the castle for a long time. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Ten years later

Ten years later… 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam so don't sue. 

Ten years later… 

There was a carriage in front of the Unicorn's Inn. That is not unusual but the person standing next to it is. The person was a woman in her twenties. She had honey-blonde hair with two white streaks in the front. Her clothes was a blue pants and shirt. There was a sword you could barely see because of the cloak she was wearing. She looked to be about 5'8" in height. 

" Miss do you need help with your bags?" a young boy asked. 

"No, you don't have to worry." The lady said. She walked into the inn. When she walked in the talking stop. The lady walked over to the counter. 

" I would like a room." 

" Okay for how long? It is ten pieces of silver every two days. That includes breakfast, lunch and dinner." 

" I don't know haw long I will be staying. Here is the money for tonight and tomorrow." She took out ten silver pieces and put them on the counter. 

" William come here and help Miss…" 

" Lena Darlian, I do not need any help." 

" You sure Miss Darlian?" the clerk asked. 

" Yes I am sure." Lena walked out the door leaving two stunned people. A minute later she walked in with two bags. 

" What number is my room?" Lena asked. 

" Room 12. Go up the stairs take a right it is the last room. Here is the key." Lena sat down one of her bags and took the key out of the clerk's hand. She picked back up her bags and headed up the stairs. When she got to the top she took a right. She stops when she got to the last room. Putting down one of the bags she the key to unlock the door. It was a single bedroom with a bathroom on the right side. The bedroom had one bed, dresser, and a desk. The bathroom had a tub with running water, no sink though. She went back downstairs since it was lunchtime. There was a table in the back that is where she sat. One of the maids asked her what did she want? She replied she wanted a salad with ranch dressing. After the maid brought her salad a man sat down. 

"Hey there pretty. Why don't you come with me, so I can teach you how a female is suppose to dress and act? "Lena look up, what she saw disgusted her. This man looked and smelled like he had not bathe in days. His breath smelled of alcohol. 

"No. You need a bathe and you breathe stinks. So if you don't mind I would like to be alone! "Relena said putting a stress on alone. The man looked wide-eyed. 

"You little girl! You need for someone to put you in your place. That is just what I am going to do." He raised one arm to slap her. Before his hand hit her she stopped it cold. She got and twisted his arm behind him. You could see the pain in his eyes. By now all eyes were on them. 

"I told you nicely now I will tell you again. Leave me alone, got that?!" Relena asked. He nodded, she let go of his arm and watch him walk away mumbling. When she sat back down everybody turned and started to whisper. She finished her salad and then she left to take a look around the city. She was just walking along when she saw two young kids running with a merchant right behind them. 

"Come back here you thieves!!" the merchant yelled. Lena caught the two young kids. When the merchant caught up he said. 

"Thank you miss for catching these two brats. They will pay for stealing." The merchant had an evil grin on his face. 

"That will not be necessary. Here is twenty silver pieces I think that is plenty." The merchant took the coins and left grumbling. Lena looked down at the children. One was a girl. 

"Thank you so much mam. We don't like stealing but our pa is sick." The little girl said. Lena took three gold pieces out of her pouch. She handed them to the little girl. 

"Here take these. Now use them for food only and I sure your father will get better. Go on home, be careful." She patted both children and watch them run home. Lena walked a few more blocks before she notice three men following her. One of them was the jerk from the inn along with two of his friends. She walked into an alley that way she could defend herself without trouble. 

"Look guys the guys that the little girl is trap. Do you remember me missy, its payback time." The man said. 

"Cluny you were beat by this girl. Ha Ha, you need to practice more instead of boasting." One of his friends said. 

Shut up Redtooth, She just surprised me that is all. The only reason I brought you two was to keep a watch out for anyone that tries to come and help her." Cluny said. Lena stood there and listen. Finally she spoke. 

"Excuse me but are we going to get this done or stand here all day?" she asked. 

"Why you." Cluny leapt at her. Lena moved to the side and he missed. Before he could attack again she had turned and threw a left hook. Cluny fell back unconscious. The other two men drew their swords and came after her. She drew her sword with lighting reflexes. Before they could get a decent attack she had already knock their swords out of their hands. 

"Take my advice get your friend and leave." She said while still pointing her sword at them. They both nodded and pick up their sword, and then they ran over to their friend. Once they got him on his feet they left. Lena went back to the inn to think how she be able to talk to the king. 

Thanks to everybody that reviewed. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. Coming Home

I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Thanks to the people that reviewed. If you have any suggestions for a name please email.  
  
The next day there was a commotion at Unicorns Inn. Five city guards were there. Lena came down for breakfast and saw the three jerks.  
  
"There she is officers, that is the girl that assaulted us." Cluny said.  
  
"Miss you need to come with us." The officer said.  
  
"Of course I will come." Lena walked out with them. When they had walked a little while she stopped and turned towards the guards.  
  
"Excuse me sir but could you give this to the king?" she handed one of the guards her locket.  
  
"Okay." When they got to the castle they took her sword and put her in the jail. About five minutes later a guard came and took her to the ballroom. She curtsey in front of the King and Queen.  
  
"Miss where did you get this locket." The King asked.  
  
"It was given to me." She answered. The King gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"The person who owns this would not give it up. Who gave this to you?"  
  
Lena pulled back her hood." You did on my ninth birthday Zechs." Zechs stood up and walked over to Lena. When he was right in front her he hug her.  
  
"Relena it has been a while. Lets go to my conference room. Zechs said while leading her out.  
  
"Brother do mind getting my sword from the guards.  
  
"Where is it?" he asked  
  
"The guard on your right side has it." The guard was surprised he handed over the sword and went back to his post.  
  
"Now lets talk."Relena said. Zechs and his wife, Noin showed her the way to the room.  
  
"Relena how did you know the sword was yours?" Noin asked.  
  
"I have a spell on it that lets me know. Also my initials are carved on the hilt." Relena showed them. The sword was average it had a blue handle with a red Ruby down the middle with two letters on the back.  
  
"Well Relena tell me where have you been? I can tell what you have been doing." Zechs said.  
  
"Let me start on the night I disappeared."Relena began the long tell. She told about her master and her training. Last she told about what happen.  
  
"A month ago this wizard came to the cottage and ask Morgana if she wanted to join the rebellion. She refused and they killed her. I learned of the plan to attack the Sanc Kingdom so I came. "Relena finished. Zechs look at Relena. He could not believe what his baby sister went through.  
  
"That is good. Do you want to know what happen to Hilde?" Noin asked.  
  
"Yes I would like that."  
  
"Well she disappeared little after you did. Eight years later we hear she has been knighted in the next kingdom. It seems her aunt sent her there as her nephew. Hilde helped the King, Queen and Prince by defeating the evil cousin. So I guess you both did what you wanted to do."Noin said smiling.  
  
''I guess we did. Do you know where Hilde is now? '' Relena asked.  
  
''Well she should be here for her next weekly visited. ''There was a knock on the door.  
  
''Who is it?''  
  
''It is Hilde.''  
  
''Come on in.'' Hilde walked in. She had no change, her hair was shorter that's all.  
  
''Oh I am sorry I did not know you had company, my name is Sir . . . '' Hilde stopped. Relena had Stood up and turned around.  
  
''It is nice to see you again Hilde. ''Hilde ran over to Relena and hugged her.  
  
''It has been awhile Relena. Where were you? Your hair is so different. Why don't we go to the gardens so you can tell me everything. '' Zechs nodded and they left. When they got to the gardens Relena told Hilde her story putting in a little more detail.  
  
  
  
''Wow that is amazing.'' You went through more than I did.'' Hilde said.  
  
''I guess you could say that. So are you going to stay and help? I would really like you to.'' Relena looked at Hilde hopefully.  
  
''Of course I am staying. Why would I leave?'' Relena hugged Hilde. They resumed walking. After walking a little more they saw Noin coming towards them.  
  
''Relena, Hilde come look at the knights.'' When she got closer she exclaimed better.  
  
  
  
''See Zechs knew about the rising force so he asked the neiboring kingdom to the south for help. They have sent ten of there best knights. Come look.'' Noin led both of them to a courtyard. Zechs walked over to them.  
  
''Relena do you think you could size them up?'' Relena looked over the knight. There were ten.  
  
  
  
''The one on the white horse is the leader. Second command is the one on the sand color horse. The next best three are the humans on the black, red, and green horses. The other five are okay but not as good as the first five.'' Relena told him. Zechs was amazed.  
  
''Zechs when you introduce me call me Lena Darlian please.'' Zechs nodded. They all walked over to the group. There were ten. The five that Relena mention then five more on brown horse.  
  
  
  
''Welcome to the sank kingdom.'' Zechs said the entire knight bowed.  
  
''We are here to protect you king Milliardo and you to Queen Lucrezia. My name is Heero Yuy the leader of this group. My second in command is Quatre Winner.'' A man with dark unraly brown hair introduced himself and a blonde man. It was just as Relena said.  
  
''Heero Yuy you mean the king's son?'' Noin asked.  
  
''Yes, that is correct.'' Heero replied he looked so uncomfortable.  
  
''Well the servants will show you to your chambers.'' Zech said. Noin elbowed him.  
  
''Oh, before I forget, this is Lady Lena Darlian and Sir Hilde Schbeiker.'' Zech pointed to both Relena and Hilde.  
  
''A female knight that is impossible ''A Chinese looking man said. Hilde glared at the man, another one with a braid looked like he was about to die laughing. Relena could feel Heero's eyes on her. She looked at him better, he did not look familiar. While she was looking at him, she heard Zechs talk about a party. The servants showed each of the knights to the rooms. Hilde was in Relena's room talking about how rude that knight was.  
  
''Can you believe him saying women cannot be knights. I most likely could beat him in a sword match, ''Hilde said. She notices that Relena was not paying attention.  
  
''Relena what's wrong you have been quite ever since we saw the knights, what's up? "Hilde asked. When Relena did not answer Hilde waved a hand in front of her face. Relena grab it in a fast reflex and squeeze it hard. Hilde snatch her hand out of Relena grip.  
  
"Aw, Relena that hurt."  
  
"I'm so sorry Hilde it was a reflex. What were you saying?" Relena asked. Hilde eyed her and began again.  
  
"I was talking about that knight. You know I probably could beat him." Hilde answered.  
  
"Do not be too cocky you have not seen him fight, so you have no clue." Hilde looked angry and then they both started to laugh.  
  
"You are right but now tell me what's wrong. I mean you usually do not space out like that." Hilde asked.  
  
"I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah something or someone. I mean the way you and that knight look at each other; you would think it was love at first sight. Or maybe you have met before, you know before you left." Hilde looked straight at Relena whose cheeks were a little pink. Hilde chuckled and Relena threw a punch at her. They started to play fight like they use to. Noin walked in and saw them too. She started to laugh.  
  
"Look at you two. Now stop you have three hours to get ready." Noin said with her hands on her hip. They both looked at Noin with mischievous grins.  
  
"You do not have to worry Noin I can get ready in a flash." Relena just pointed and there was a flash. When the flash was over Relena stood in a navy blue dress, her hair was in a bun with the two white streaks in front.  
  
"Okay but that does not excuse Hilde, so come on." Noin dragged Hilde out before she could protest. Relena watched as both of them disappeared. Transforming back into her regular clothes she left her room and took a walk in the gardens. She tried to avoid most of the people. Ending up in the middle of the gardens she saw the fountain where she used to play on when she was a child. It had words around the base. The power of ten will determine everthing is what it read. Sighting she headed back to the castle to get ready. 


End file.
